El primer Dia
by Natalie G o linfocito
Summary: Los primeros momentos de Gellert Gridelwald en Durmstrang. Este fic participa en el reto especial "primeras veces" del foro "la noble y ancestral casa de los Black"


_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a J.K Rowling, autora de Harry Potter y creadora de todos los estupendos personajes de la saga._

**Aviso:** _este fic participa en el reto especial " primeras veces" del foro "la noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**El primer día**

Era el primer día de septiembre del año mil ochocientos noventa y tres; Gellert estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo, sus padres lo habían inscrito en Durmstrang y había sido admitido, sabía que lo seria porque era excepcional su propia familia así lo decía dadas sus prodigiosas demostraciones de magia accidental y no tan accidental. Por fin había llegado el día que tanto esperaba, su primer día como mago oficial, en la mejor escuela de magia, el instituto Durmstrang.

A las puertas del castillo, ataviado con el uniforme escolar, una túnica del alegre color rojo sangre y una excelente capa de pieles para combatir las frías temperaturas del lugar, pues a pesar de no ser invierno todavía el lugar era bastante gélido pero soportable; examinaba a sus compañeros o más bien su competencia por ser el mejor, no dejaría que nadie lo eclipsara, la gran mayoría tenían rasgos bastos al contrario que el cuyos rasgos eran suaves y agraciados, hermosos ojos azules y cabello de un rubio envidiable. Muchos iniciaban conversaciones con los otros nuevos alumnos mientras aguardaban a que se abriesen las puertas para ellos, Gellert no; pese a su rostro amigable prefería detenerse a escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, quizá entre ellos encontrase algunos con afinidad de pensamiento con el suyo propio. En casa hablaban del estatuto del secreto y de cómo obligaban a los magos a auto recluirse como animales mientras los muggles se adueñaban cada vez más de un mundo que por derecho pertenecía a los magos, a Gellert aquello no le agradaba en absoluto, era algo a cambiar, y para ello debía conseguir antes algo, algo necesario para ello; ser un gran mago, ya lo era pues sabía que tenía talento y poder de sobra y que allí desde su primer día hasta el último lo puliría, simplemente se proponía ser el mejor, el más brillante de todos, pero aquello era algo que desarrollar a largo plazo.

Las puertas se abrieron, dando acceso a un vestíbulo completamente de piedra, sin maquillar en él el paso de los años, tampoco es como si estuviese deteriorado, en el propio suelo de piedra, tallado sobre la misma, una inscripción que se había mantenido intacta desde los orígenes del propio Durmstrang; Gellert la miro con admiración y sonrió; era el escudo de Durmstrang, pero lo mejor de ese escudo era el lema "inteligencia, lealtad y talento". Respiro profundamente el aire del castillo, podía notar en el algo, algo especial que le decía que estaba en el lugar ideal para desarrollar su magia; como si la propia magia de aquel castillo lo estuviese invitando a formar parte de su historia de manera directa, le agradaba sobremanera la sensación que le producía

- Fascinante ¿verdad? – dijo uno de sus compañeros de primer año que estaba a su lado

- Mucho más que eso – respondió Gellert a dicho compañero ya más dispuesto a entablar relaciones con el resto, pues ahora todos estaban dentro; compuso una sonrisa amable, ser agradable a los demás era mejor que otra cosa

Los ordenaron formar en el vestíbulo, para informarles de las normas de la escuela y repartirles los horarios; las normas aburridas y algunas absurdas; Gellert las memorizo, era importante conocer las normas a la perfección y encontrar las lagunas en ellas, estaba ansioso por polemizar sus estudios, a pesar de ser aquel su primer día o más bien la tarde que precedía al primer día de clases, pero en definitiva era su primer día en Durmstrang y eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo; había una materia en concreto que se estudiaba en Durmstrang que estaba deseoso por comenzar, puede que dos, materias que hacían que se entusiasmase, las artes oscuras y el duelo. Recogió su horario pero no lo leyó sino que lo guardo en el bolsillo interior de la túnica junto con la varita; lo miraría antes de acostarse.

- ... y por ultimo – anunció el profesor que había acudido a recibirlos – tras la cena subiréis a la última planta de este castillo, la cuarta; allí tenéis un ala reservada para vosotros, las habitaciones serán de dos personas, máximo tres y serán asignadas por sorteo

Se sentó en el comedor junto al resto de los de su grupo, había siete mesas, como no; una por cada curso, curioso sin lugar a dudas, presto atención a las conversaciones que había en la mesa, muchos presentándose y otros hablando de las clases

- Pues he oído que las artes oscuras es muy difícil, que pocos llegan al nivel requerido – menciono una chica

- Por supuesto – dijo Gellert metiéndose en la conversación, a él le había llegado esa información y más – pero gracias a los métodos del profesor logran alcanzarlo – compuso una misterioso sonrisa y dijo aquello con cierta indiferencia, el no tendría problemas con eso, intuía que le iría bien pues inteligencia tenía en exceso y talento no le sobraba, todos lo decían siempre y el mismo lo sabía lo sentía en su interior; termino la velada subiendo juntos a sus compañeros a las habitaciones, pensando en releer su cuento preferido, no porque lo necesitase para dormir sino para ver si lograba descifrar el enigma, pues aquellos objetos que la muerte entregaba a los tres hermanos eran reales, debían serlo, quería ser quien las encontrase, quien se convirtiese en señor de la muerte; sonrió al entrar en la habitación que le habían asignado, junto a un muchacho bajito de aspecto tímido

- Voy a divertirme mucho aquí – murmuro de forma inaudible antes de quedarse dormido tras sus primeras horas en Durmstrang ese uno de septiembre de mil ochocientos noventa y tres.


End file.
